Bondage, quel dommage!
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Viejo fic rescatado. A Sniper el jueguecito con el espía rival le sale mal. Oneshot. M por temas sexuales. SniperxSpy


_**TEAM FORTRESS 2**_ **PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

Era una buena noche: soplaba una brisita deliciosa, no se escuchaba un solo ruido y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas; era ideal para pasarla fuera. Sniper estaba tan a gusto apoyado en su caravana que era probable que terminara quedándose dormido. Debía irse a la cama pronto, mañana había mucho trabajo que hacer, pero antes se fumaría un cigarro. Había que aprovechar aquellos ratos de tranquilidad. Sacó su paquete arrugado del bolsillo y buscó, palpó cada centímetro de su chaqueta, pero no encontraba el mechero.

Una mano enguantada le ofreció uno, poniéndoselo delante de sus narices, y eso lo sobresaltó un poco. ¿Cuándo había llegado aquel espía?

\- Spy-gruñó Sniper con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Creo que perdiste el mechero el otro día-comentó el BLU. Como Sniper no cogió lo que le tendía, terminó por metérselo de nuevo en el bolsillo-. Igual que tu cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de la noche?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces metiéndote en la boca del lobo? Te creía más listo.

\- Venía a verte.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Qué detalle, cari.

\- Si no vengo, crees que sólo te quiero para aliviarme de vez en cuando; si vengo, me dices que soy idiota por exponerme al peligro. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de aclararte?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que no te esperaba.

Se acercó al espía y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Mi trabajo consiste en que nadie me vea venir-sonrió Spy.

Sniper volvió la mirada hacia el edificio de la base. No se veía ni se oía movimiento alguno, pero uno no podía estar seguro. Dar las cosas por sentado era la mejor forma de acabar de mierda hasta el cuello.

\- Ven. Vamos dentro.

Hizo pasar a Spy a su caravana, vigilando su espalda en todo momento. Hasta que no se cercioró de que estaban completamente solos, no se relajó.

\- He estado en zulos más acogedores-comentó Spy, mirando a su alrededor, particularmente al cenicero lleno de cigarrillos y los calcetines sucios que Sniper tenía sobre la diminuta encimera.

\- Es lo que hay. Si no te gusta, haber alquilado una habitación en el Hotel Plaza-replicó Sniper, arrugando el ceño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, mirándose. Ninguno de ellos parecía decidirse a moverse. Finalmente, Spy se aclaró la garganta.

\- Me parece que tú y to tenemos algo pendiente de la última vez.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando te clavé el machete en la garganta o la semana pasada, cuando tu Medic casi nos pilla a punto de follar en la torre?

Spy mostró sus manos desarmadas y sonrió.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

Sniper rió por lo bajo y se acercó a él para besarlo, pero Spy lo detuvo.

\- Espera. Ya que he venido hasta aquí, arriesgando mi pellejo, creo que lo justo es que hagamos lo que me apetece.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué le apetece al señor?

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que es el bondage?

\- Pues no, pero espero que no sea nada asqueroso.

\- Dijo el que se dedica a tirar tarros de pis a la gente. No, el bondage consiste en atar.

\- ¿A ti te van esas cosas?

\- Estoy harto de encuentros rápidos, no tiene gracia. Si esto va en serio, deberíamos experimentar un poco, ¿no crees?

Sniper se lo pensó un momento. Realmente tenía razón: aquella vez al menos no tenían prisa, porque estaban solos, y la última vez él había tragado con...bueno, dejémoslo simplemente en que había tragado. Hacer siempre lo mismo era un rollo.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo.

Spy sonrió y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

\- Ve a buscar cuerda. Aquí te espero.

Mientras Spy trepaba hasta la cama, Sniper abría uno de los compartimentos de la caravana y buscaba entre todos los suministros que guardaba la cuerda que Spy había pedido. Sólo encontró una de sisal, que supuso que valdría. Cogió la que había y fue al encuentro del BLU.

Cuando llegó a la cama, Spy lo estaba esperando ya desnudo y sin la máscara, tratando de ignorar los frascos que le serían de lavabo a apenas un metro de distancia. El tipo no estaba nada mal, siempre lo había dicho. Verlo así y pensar que en unos instantes ese cuerpo sería suyo una vez más hacía que la noche resultara sencillamente perfecta.

\- Eso vale-dijo Spy-. Bueno, ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí plantado?

Sniper se desnudó enseguida y se tumbó sobre Spy para besarlo. Antes de probar eso del bondage, habría que calentar motores. Y calentaron bien, porque enseguida comenzó a sentir un poco de sofoco. Spy se separó de él y, con una sonrisa, tomó la cuerda. Usando el machete de Sniper, la cortó.

\- Muy bien, ahora simplemente relájate. Avísame si te hace daño.

Spy le ató las manos a la espalda, con tanta fuerza que Sniper estuvo a punto de quejarse. Luego hizo lo mismo con los tobillos. Spy se apartó un momento para contemplar al australiano, sentado en la cama maniatado.

\- Très bien. Ya sólo falta una cosa...

Entonces, bajó de la cama.

\- ¡Ir a buscar vuestra inteligencia!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Spy! ¡Dime que es una broma!

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te recordé que teníamos algo pendiente?-Spy se comenzó a vestir y se volvió un momento hacia Sniper con una sonrisa diferente, cruel-. Yo estaba pensando en el machetazo.

\- ¡Spy! ¡Spy, no me jodas!-Sniper trató de desatarse, pero la cuerda estaba muy prieta y no podía ni tan siquiera moverse-. ¡Spy!

El francés, ya vestido, excepto la chaqueta del traje, abrió la puerta, poniéndosela. Se volvió por última vez hacia el hombre que estaba atado y completamente desnudo, con una bonita erección, y se despidió de él jovialmente con la mano.

\- Bonne nuit!

\- ¡"Bonne nuit", tu puta madre! ¡Spy! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Desátame ahora mismo! ¡Te mataré!

Afuera, Spy se encendía un cigarro y se dirigía hacia la base con una amplia sonrisa. Tal vez se quedara después del robo para ver cómo se las apañaba su querido amiguito para explicarles lo ocurrido a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
